Black Lambs
by Isabella Servantes
Summary: Anastacia and Evangeline Black. Twins and Polar opposites, people are weary but when they get to know them they fall in love with them. Time changes people people, but how will it change the daughters of the infamous Black family outcast?
1. Chapter 1

Life for Anastacia, never let her catch you calling you that, and Evangeline Black was never easy.

For the first three years of their lives they were showered in love by their mother. Not that she didn't love them now, she did. But back then they had their father.

Their father loved them, yes. But being locked up in prison for an infamous murder isn't the easiest way to parent. Sirius Black hasn't been in contact with his fiance or daughters since Halloween his best friends died. Being the reason their dead, being the reason those innocent muggles and his close friend Peter's death.

Not that Jessamine Razin thought that. She always thought, no, she knew that her fiamce was innocent. She never talked to her daughters about their father but they knew. They learned of what he did through everyone else.

For the next seven years they were given an over abundence of love from their mother, grandparents, and Uncle Remus.

They grew up around magic, laughing and waiting to be able to do what their family does.

Ana was proud of her first moment of magic. It was back in their second year, the latter was in a 'time out' due to pulling a mini prank on one of the girls who brought up her father, and Joshua Brookes (the ugliest boy in her words) took the opportunity to bully her twin while Ana wasn't there. Ana got angry as she saw him take Eva's book away. She had seen sparks shoot from her fingers and the next thing anybody knew Joshua had dropped the book and was crying as boils burst out on his skin.

But the two worried as their 11th birthday drew near and Evangeline hadn't shown a hint of magic. The day before their birthday they almost cried as their friends arrived for the weekend sleepover and Eva did accidental magic that saved her life.

All the children were outside playing Marco, Polo and it was Eva's turn to wear the scarf.

As her friends ran around to avoid being tagged they hadn't noticed the blindfolded Eva run into the street.

All Eva knew is that right before she felt her gut clench and she fell on the grass with a pop was that her sister had screamed her name.

She felt the blindfold being ripped off and she saw her family and friends with tear stained faces.

Their friends left without sleeping over to let the family get over the shock of what happened, and to stop grieving over what could have happened.

The next day when two letters arrived day the twins broke out in tears and went around the house showing the portraits everything.

They waited until a week before they hadd to leave for their trip to Diagon Alley.

Getting all their robes, books, and other items they ran into Ollivander's with their mother and Uncle in tow.

"Wait, Jessamine, I'll leave you guys here. I need to go back before-"

The girls watched as their mother gave their Uncle a sad smile as he disapparated on the spot.

"Come on girls. Let's get your wands, then we have to go somewhere for something I need, then we can go get you comanions."

Eva squealed and Ana opened the door for her sister and mum.

"Ah, The black twins. I was wondering when i'd see you both. And , your wand, eleven inch, Rowan and Unicorn hair. I suspect it is still working?"

Jessamine shifted akwardly, and Ana now knew why, the man's gaze made you feel like hundreds of people were staring at you; judigng you.

"Which one will go first?"

One look from her sister and Ana stepped forward.

"Wand hand please."

"Sir, they are-" Jessamine started, but got cut off by her daughter raising her right hand.

The man did some weird measurements and went to the back. He came back with a stack of wands.

It took five trys. Then, finally, Anastacia Black found her wand. Once she touched it warmth shot throughout her and dark red sparks shot from the tip.

Ollivander gave her a small smile and took the wand from his customer.

"Your wand, is a nine inch , Willow, with the core of a pheonix." He handed her the box and motioned her sister foward.

She put her right hand forth and let him do what he needed to.

Unlike her sister it took to long. Eva got scared, she thought that maybe, just maybe, the letter was a joke. She wasn,t a witch. She was a squib. But after twelve wands, she felt warmth when she grabbed one.

"Your wand, Miss. Black is a willow, 15 inch, unicorn core."

Eva stared in awe at the wand in her hand.

She gently handed it back to Ollivander, and stepped aside to let their mother pay.

Five minutes later they were waiting outside a potions shop waiting for their mother, who was getting some things for their grandfather.

"Hey, Ana, what'll happen if we get in seperate houses?" Eva said, looking straight ahead.

Ana had never thought of it. Her and her sister had never truly been seperated, and now that she was thinking of it ; Anastacia Black was scared.

"Eva-"

"No, Ana, answer my question."

"We're twins, your my best friend. You'll always be. No house or people will change that."

They smiled sadly at eachother for a few seconds before the door to the potions burst open and their mother came out yelling at a greasy man in black.

Ana blocked her sisters ears and the twins watched as their mother's eyes filled with tears and stared in shock as she disapparated.

Ana felt herself get angry as she saw her sister start to get watery eyes and before she knew it she was marching towards the man with her sister pulling her sleeve.

"Ana stand-"

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO-" Ana screamed through the hand on her mouth as her sister stumbled over her words to tell the man that he made their mother upset and how she apparated away and something about him directing them to the nearest phone due to their grandparents disabeling their floo system, and because it was her sister and not her she said it with a bunch of kindness and 'manners'.

Severus wanted to snort at one of Black's twins politeness, 'just like her mother.'.

But instead he straightened his robes and observed them for a second.

There was no doubt that these are were Jessamine and Black's kids. They both had their mothers complexion and freckles, but their hair was as curly as their fathers; the color being dark brown, and they had their mother's plump lips and her nose, they even had her dimples; though if you looked the polite one had deeper dimples. But as he stared at them more Black's features became prominant. His cheekbones and his eyes. He coudn't help but dislike them.

The girls knew better than to go anywhere with strangers, but it was late and their mum had their money; both muggle and wizarding, and tonight they couldn't floo to their uncle's. So what other option did they have. So wearily Ana gave him the address and the twins grabbed his arms.

They felt their guts clench and with a loud 'pop' they stood on the walkway infront of their house.

"Thank you mister!" Eva said as she ran through the gateway and onto their porch, stopping only when she saw her sister wasn't in pursuit.

Ana was still standing by Snape.

"I know you only brought us so you can see where she lives, thank you for bringing us by the way, but I am not allowing you to get any closer to her than you are now. You obviously did something that hurt her and whatever it was is the last thing you will ever do to, or with my mum."

And with that Anastacia Black ran to catch up with her twins, neither knowing that they would be seeing much more of the greasy man in black.


	2. Chapter 2

After their mother said sorry a million times over for abandonning them she took them back to get their pets. Eva, being well, Eva, got a cat;she named him Magiya. Ana, thought it through and decided to get an owl, she knew that it would be useful not only for herself but to her sister; It took until they got home for Ana to name her owl, as she mistook it for a boy at the shop and almost named her hermes, but after thinking she ended up naming her Athena.

After that the day of september 1st came quickly for the twins and before they knew it they knew it they stood by the train with their family.

Their Uncle Remus held them at his side as their mother went over the 'rules' with them.

The last boarding call ended with their mother and grandmother in tears as the girls climbed on into a compartment.

They looked out the window and waved to everyone as the train started it's journey.

"Ana, it's happening, we're going to school, both of us!" The two girls looked at eachother and giggled over a simple sentence before their door ripped open.

Two identical redheads stepped in.

"Hi, can we sit here?"

Eva looked over at her twin sister who gave a 'yes'

"Well, hello. We're Fred-" One started

"-and George Weasley." The other finished.

The Black twins looked at each0ther before bursting out in giggles. Stopping as soon as they saw their new mates frown.

"Is there something wrong with our last name?"

"No, of course not. BUt it's obvious you-" Ana pointed to one "-are George, and the other is Fred."

"Well aren't you smart, but then, you must know all the tricks, you are a twin also." George said with a smirk.

"W-We're A-nastacia and E-Evangeline B-B-Black." E

"Like-"

"Yes, but we're nothing like him." Ana said.

They expected the other pair to leave or say something but instead the Weasleys gave them grins which were returned.

They talked about themselves and their lives, what they thought the school would be like and other random topics until the train came to a hault.

The Weasleys and Ana got out but Eva sat in her seat.

"Eva, come on. The boats are going to leave."

The latter shook her head and allowed a tear to fall.

"Eva-" Ana took her sister's hand and pulled her out onto the platform. "I'll be with you every step of the way"

Guiding her sister, who was still letting out silent tears, Ana found a boat to themselves.

They didn't talk the whole way to the castle. All they did was enjoy the silence with their arms around eachother, with Ana wiping Eva's face and smiling a bit at her sister's tear stains.

When the boats stopped they got out and followed the giant whose name they didn't catch. He knocked on the large wooden doors and when they opened a strict woman stood infront of the group of first years.

"First years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." With that the giant, Hagrid, was gone and McGonagall led them into a chamber where noise flooded the corridor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in house dormitory and spend time inside your house common room."

The twins looked at eachother. How would they be sorted?

"The houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwats your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will result in point loss. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you become a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The house sorting will begin in a moment infront of the whole school. Whilst you are waiting, quietly might I add, I suggest you smarten yourselves up."

The sisters clung to eachother and observed their classmates.

The twins were entertaining anybody who payed them attention and the rest were either freaking out or small talking.

"Well, how do I look Eva." Ana did a huge twirl, only grinning as she heard her sister's giggles.

Eva reached over and straightened her sister's robes and smoothed Ana's curls. "You look beautiful as ever Ana."

"Well, of course I do. I look like you."

Ana fixed her sisters hair and wiped at her cheeks with her robe in attempt to make the tear stains disappear.

"No matter where we get sorted Eva. I'm here every step of the way. I promise your not going through this alone."

The doors of the Great Hall opened slowly as their fellow first years scrambled to get out of the way.

McGonagall appeared through the entrance.

"Form a straight line, and follow me."

The twins grabbed the others hand and got behind a dark girl with long hair.

The Professor led them through as row of tables and up to a small stage, that held a bunch of adults so Ana drew the conclusion that it was the teachers table.

There on a stool was an old patched up hat.

The twins stared in shock as a mouth and some sort of eye like pockets came out and the hat sang a song about the houses and destiny. Was Ana paying attention, no. But she understood what was going to happen. The hat was going to look inside her brain.

"Now, when I call your names, please come up to the stool to get sorted."

Ana felt the grip on her hand tighten as the first kid, some boy named Dylan Ashley, was called and sorted into Ravenclaw.

Five names later and McGonagall said the first name to make the other students fall silent; "Anastacia Black."

Eva released her twin's and watched as her sister strut up to the stool and sit down, allowing the professor to plant the hat on her head.

It took a minute before the hat shouted 'Gryffindor' and the whole table burst into weary claps. Eva admired her sister's bravery as she sat down at her table no emotion on her face.

It wasn't until she caught Ana's eye that she noticed McGonagal had said her name.

She felt herself blush and she rushed up to the stool.

She felt something plop onto her head and jumped at a voice saying 'Interesting.'

'Another Black, a twin. You were almost a squib, compared to your twin you are weaker, but your loyalty is great. Your kind to no end better be'

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Eva hopped off the stool and walked quickly to the table who was clapping loudly.

Ana watched as her sister walked off to a different table and felt her heart thud loudly. They had been seperated. Who knew when they'd be able to talk, or how long they would be able to.

She watched as her sister made friends with Cedric Diggory when he sat by her after he was sorted.

Ana never felt so alone, now that they weren't together she noticed how much she depended on her twin. They were always together and Ana was always occuied with protecting her sister like she was meant to. Ana was always with her sister; acting like guard or shield for Eva, it's been that way for years.

Now that she wasn't able to do that Ana felt empty.

She stared at her plate before she felt arms drape around her shouders.

"What's wrong Black?"

She looked up at the Weasley twins with a grim look. "Nothing."

"It's because your twin is in Hufflepuff and your here. Isn't it?"

She looked at the other twin with a shocked look.

"How-"

"If Fred was in a different house I would be sad also. But then again he's a git and I would be happy to get rid of him."

Fred smacked his brother on the head and George winked at her.

She tried to hold back her laugh but it came out in a short snort.

"Aw, look George you made her snort from your stupidity." Fred pat his brother on the head.

"No, it was your ugly face that did it."

"Um, George, you do realise you and Fred are identical twins?" Ana and Fred looked at eachother and burst out laughing when George realised, that infact, it was his twin he said it to.

Soon all three were laughing and joking like they have known eachother for years.

Throughout the whole feast the three joked around and made fun with the people around them, Ana not once thinking about the feeling of emptiness that she had without Eva.

Dumbledore stood up and said a few words and they struggled to sing along to the school song.

"First years this way!" Melonie Stewart, Gryffindor's prefect, said as she led the first years through the castle, giving them information and showing them little details about the castle they need to know.

"Ok. This is very important, right here is the entrance to our common room."

The first years looked at eachother as they stood infront of a portrait of a fat woman in a greek tunic.

Sure, she moved just like the rest of the pictures, but there was nothing special.

"Password!"

Ana covered her ears as the fat lady sang out her words in a high pitched voice.

"Hogsmeade."

The painting flug open and a tunnel appeared.

"This way firsties."

The group followed their prfect through the tunnel and stood in awe as they entered a large room decked out in their house colors.

"This is our common room, the password for entry changes every week and will stay posted on the board right there. Girls dormitory to the left and boys to the right. Know now that guys may not go into the ladies area and girls i suggest you stay out of the boys dorms. Now off to bed you lot."

Ana bid the twins goodbye and ran up the stairs to her dorm. When she entered she saw only one bed open for taking. It was by, thank merlin, the window.

"I thought you would like this one. The other girls wanted to be closer to the loo and personally I dislike the windows." It was the dark girl who stood Ana had stood behind during the sorting.

"Thank you, um."

"Angelina, Angelina Johnson."

Ana held out her hand. "I'm Ana Black."

Angelina raised an eyebrow. "I thought your name was Anastacia?"

"Oh, no, please do NOT call me that, It's horrid."

Angeina laughed loudly and caught herself off guard, smacking the girl behind her.

"OI, WATCH IT!"

Ana covered her mouth as Angelina stumbled on her appology.

"It's fine. I'm Alicia Spinnet."

With those words the three sat on Angelina's bed and talked until they passed out next to eachother.


	3. Chapter 3

Their next year went by fairly normal, they both tried out for their house quidditch teams and made it. Eva became the hufflepuff keeper and Ana a Chaser besides Angelina and Alicia.

They met up as often as they could and as promised Ana guarded her sister from the taunting the Slytherins gave her.

Eva if she didn't have her sister was by Cedric, another hufflepuff named Dennise or Oliver Wood of Gryffindor.

Ana was always surrounded by someone, whether it be her best friends or a random student from her house, it wasn't a secret Ana was called the mother lion; despite her being in second year everyone gave her the title.

Their third year was the year it all changed.

Not because they would get to go to Hogsmeade (Well go without sneaking their in Ana's case) but because Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts.

The twins knew that Harry was their honorary 'cousin', as he was their godbrother and the marauders were as good as brothers.

But Dumbledore himself visited them and strictly forbid them from telling him anything. Why? Ana wished she knew. The headmaster never said any reasoning but she guessed it had to do with the bit about her father's part in the Potter's deaths.

It was the night before they had to leave when Ana heard a squeal come from across the hall.

She hopped out of bed and ran as fast as she could to her sister's room.

"EVA! ARE YOU-" She came to a hault as she saw her twin clutching a piece of parchment to her chest. "-okay?"

"IT HAPPENED." Eva squealed and Ana raised her eyebrow.

"What happened?"

Eva thrust the paper in her hands and Ana skimmed through it.

dear Angel,

Blah, blah,

something something,

Will you accompony me to the first hogsmeade visit-

"WHAT! OH MY GODRIC WHO SENT THIS EVA!?"

She held the letter and her sister pointed to the signature at the bottom.

 _Oliver Wood_.

"Oliver. Oliver Wood, as in my friend, Gryffindor 5th year. Scottish male obssesed with quidditch, Oliver Wood?" Ana said handing Eva her letter back.

Her eyes widened more as her sister nodded.

"when did this happen Eva? I mean, I knew you hung out, but dating? I need to talk to him, if he's going to take you out there will be rules. Tomorrow you are tsking me to his compartment and we are having a talk."

"Anastacia don't you dare scare him away." Eva said pointing a finger in her sister's face.

"Scare who away?"

The girls jumped as their Uncle Remus appeared in the doorway.

Eva put her hands behind her back. "Nobody Uncle Remus. Nobody at all. Just a little boy in the neihborhood who keeps checking her out."

"What are you hiding Eva, Your sister doesn't leave the house unless she needs to. She studies because merlin knows she's smart but dedicates her studies at school to mischief."

"Hiding. Why would I need to hide anything?" Eva said and her sister grabbed the letter from her grip and gave it to their Uncle.

Eva glared at her sister as her Uncle read the letter with a frown, he finished reading it and handed it back to her.

"Uncle Remus?"

"I'm not happy about it, but if he makes you happy and stays after your sister gives him a talk then he might be an okay bloke. But he better meet us before anything get's serious."

Eva went wide eyed along with her sister as their Uncle walked out of the room, as soon as he was downstairs Eva rounded on her sister.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"He asked and you are a crap liar, besides Uncle Remus is very understanding. Mum will be overjoyed along with Gran, Granpap will get over it quickly as long as you keep things slow and Oliver treats you right." Ana said and made her way out of the room and back to her own.

Ana quickly got out of bed and ran into her sister's room as she heard a painful scream coming from inside.

Had anybody else been home they would have been to late. Ana was holding her sister in her arms faster than you can saw 'What happened?'

Ana rubbed circles on her sister's back and rocked her back and forth, not caring that Eva's tears made areas on her thin white shirt see through.

She didn't make a move to speak to her sister, she just held her for ten sob filled minutes. Ana didn't know what Eva had dreamt of but whatever it was really shook her up.

"I-It looked so real Ana. There was a boy with dark hair fighting a man with two faces after he goes through horrid things with a fluffy haired girl and ginger haired boy and two face dies at the hands of the boy. I'm scared it's like Anjelica's pregnancy. Where I saw her dying in childbirth before she even knew she was expecting, or great Dadushka getting killed in a bar. What if this becomes real? People get hurt, they die. I- I."

Eva couldn't finish before she broke down in another fit of sobs.

Ana rubbed her sister's back again. She looked over at the clock on Eva's bedstand and saw the numbers 2:09 staring back at her.

Eva's sobs calmed into uneasy snores at 2:35 and Ana shifted so she was lying down with her sister curled at her side. Before long Ana herself drifted to sleep.

"GIRLS WAKE UP!"

Ana jerked awake at the sound of her mother shouting.

"You guys were supposed to be awake an hour ago. Now go get changed and get your trunks. We're going to have to disapparate to the station."

Ana jumped out of bed and ran to her room and threw on the jeanss and sweater she had folded on her chair. She grabbed the shrunken trunk and slipped it into her school bag. Running out of her room and almost colliding with Eva, she raced down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab an muffin from her Gran.

Giving quick hugs to her Grandparents, who just got back from a trip to Russia, and Uncle Remus, who always came to say goodbye and for Gran's breakfast muffins; they were off as soon as their mother held out her arms.

Disapparating wasn't Ana's favored way of traveling but since they needed to be at King's Cross in less than twenty minutes what other choice did they have?

The three got lucky that no muggles saw them magically appear in an alley between the station and some random shopping center.

They were even luckier because they caught the Weasleys entering.

"GEORGE! FRED!"

The latters turned and grinned as George caught their best friend as she threw herself at him.

"ANA!"

They laughed as They hugged.

"Oh, you three can catch up on the train. I CANNOT be late. I have to get to the-"

"Percy is right, Ana dear nice to see you again, but we have to get going." shooed them along as Jessamine and Eva caught up with the group.

Jessamine looked around and shook her head. "Every year, packed with muggles. What's the platform again?"

"9 3/4!" The youngest Weasley stated.

"Thank you Ginerva, I always forget." Jesamine smiled as the young girl grinned, but it faded as she saw a boy, about eleven with dark hair and bright eyes watching them. Her heart stopped as he came up to them and asked how to get through to the train.

She heard Molly tell him what to do and next thing she knew someone grabbed her shoulder gently, cauing her to stop staring at the spot that was now vacant.

"Jessamine dear, the kids went through. We best get going, Eva has Ginny."

She thanked Molly and ran through the barrier and looked around for the bright red and curly darkness of the children.

She felt Molly grab her arm and pull her to where Eva stood with Ginny and Ron.

"MUM!"

Jessamine and Molly turned at the voices of their kids, who were running at them.

"Mum, we just met him, Harry Potter." One of the Weasley twins said.

Jessamine stiffened and turned to stared at her eldest daughter who gave her mother a grim look.

"Eva, Ana, Let's leave to bid her kids off. I want to speak to you in person alone before you leave me for three months."

Her daughters didn't argue and followed their mother.

The Black twins were expecting their mother's usual lecture, her to tell them not to say anything to Harry about their connection, for her to hug them and tell them she loved them like she always does.

They never expected their mother's eyes to be filled with tears when she turned around.

Jessamine pulled her daughters into a hug and burried her face in between their heads, their arms around her. They stood like that until the horn blew.

"Mum, we love you. But we have to go. We'll owl you, and you know we'll come home for the holidays."

Jessamine smiled at Ana and gave her kids a push. "Get on you two. I love you."

She watched as her twins ran to the door and got in right before they closed. She stood there up until the last person left.

Jessamine Razin knew that she would hear from her girls in a few hours to a day; but knowing that her godson grew up without her, knowing he was okay, but alone, made Jessamine ache. She felt the depression of the war again. She felt like she did when James and Lily were lost, when Peter framed Sirius, when Dumbledore told her that Harry had to grow up with no connection her or the wizarding world. She felt the same emotions she did when she miscarried her son, when she had to tell her four year old daughters that their little brother wouldn't be here.

Jessamine Razin only felt anger, hate, and the depression of her past when she thought about everything that happened to her family since the stupid prophecy to the end of the war.

With a loud 'crack' platform 9 3/4 was abandoned until winter.


	4. Chapter 4

Did Oliver expect Anastacia to give him a talk?

Yes.

Did he expect her to give him rules?

Yes.

He expected alot of things from her when he asked Evangeline out, yes. Did he expet her to give him a 'Rule book to dating Evangeline Charlotte Black'?

No. He didn't. He had sent out the owl the day before they boarded and was overjoyed when his owl came only hours later with a simple 'yes'. He never thought Ana would actually write out a plan and rules; there was a reason he asked so late. He didn't want her to go through with such measures.

Now he was sitting infront of Anastacia with a rather thick handwritten book in his hands, and she was going on about his relationship with her sister.

When the door opened and Eva stepped through he had never been so relieved.

"Ana, leave the poor bloke alone. Besides, I just ran into Fred- or was it George? Either way they want to see you, apparently your friend Lee, I think has a spider and-"

The latter squealed and ran out of the compartment to her friends.

"Hey Angel."

"Oli."

Oliver gulped as she sat down infront of him.

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

The two stood up and bumped into eachother.

With a blush Oliver got his candy and stood by waiting for Eva to get hers. WHen she reached into her robe pocket her, he handed the elder lady the money and rushed back inside before Eva could protest.

"Oliver, I could have paid for the Beans and gum myself." Eva said as she popped a bean in her mouth before making a face. "I got pepper."

Oliver laughed and opened his frog.

"I wanted to Angel."

"Oli-"

She got cut off as the door slid open and Cedric Diggory popped his head in.

"Eva, Your sister said I could find you in here. You left us all of a sudden, Dennise and I were worried."

"Please, I knew she was fine. If Ana wasn't scared why should we be?"

"Dennise, Cedric, Hi, um." Eva looked at Oliver and he gave her a small smile.

"Go on Angel, I should probably get the team together. We need to find out who can replace Charlie Weasley. And I know I annoy them with the practices, and the more they complain the worse it'll get."

Eva smiled and kissed his cheek before disappearing with her friends.

Oliver raised his hand to his cheek and smiled.

"What was that!"

Eva got caught off guard as Cedric rounded on her the second they got in their compartment. "What was what Ced?"

"YOU KISSED WOOD!"

"Well, yes, That is usually what you do when somebody asks you out! And I kissed his cheek, not him."

She watched as Cedric frowned before furrowing his brows and turning redder than the peppers her Babushka buys.

"YOUR DATING HIM?"

"Yes, and if that angers you, well, then deal with it or leave me alone."

She felt herself tearing up as she watched her first real friend; her best friend, stumble back. Eva never meant to be harsh like that, but what else could she do? Dennise left as soon as they started fighting and Cedric was being a prat. Did she have to yell? No. But She felt a spark of courage that left as soon as it came.

"Eva-" Cedric started but Eva didn't stay; no, she turned on her heel and speed walked away.

She hoped Oliver hadn't left to find his friends yet because if Eva went to her twin Cedric would be nothing but six feet under in less than a millisecond.

Eva peered in through the door and was shocked to see Oliver sitting there with a hand on his cheek and a goofy smile on his face.

She slid the door open causing Oliver to drop his hand and make his smile fall into a frown.

"Angel what happene

Eva shook her head, her throat felt clogged and her eyes burned.

"Come here."

She fell into the offered embrace and let him stroke her hair, she was thankful he chose to say nothing.

Ana happened to be passing by their cabin again on her way to see Harry and Ron with two firsties when she looked in to see Oliver holding her sister in his lap.

She was about open the door when Oliver met her gaze and shook his head.

She nodded and caught up with the firsties.

"Their cabin is the next one over, Ron was being quite rude and Harry didn't say anything rude but still, They were mean to Neville."

Ana gave the two a small wink and marched her way to the cabin.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Ana shouted.

"Ana, I haven't done anything!" Ron said, cowering in his seat.

Ana out her hands on her hips. "Oh, really. Then why did I overhear two first years saying how rude you were to Neville Longbottom when he asked if you'd seen his toad."

Ron went pale. "I- we told him we hadn't seen it."

"But the girl who accompnied him? People heard you say whatever house she is in, you don't want to be in it."

"I-I"

"I'm just joking with you Ronald. But Hermione and Neville did tell me what happened and if I ever hear of you bullying, I will do something to you far worse than yelling."

With that Ana turned on her heel and walked outside.

"He's good Hermione, If he bothers you again give me a talk. Neville, stand up for yourself also, your braver than you seem. Bravery isn't just courage, it's also belief, strength, and will."

"Ana, you seem much smarter than they give Gryffindor credit for."

"Hermione, I only know what I know. And trust me, I may get high marks but i'm to wild for Ravencaw. Just like my sister is to kind and gentle for Slytherin but she is full of ambition." Ana gave Hermione and Neville's shoulders a squeeze before letting go and walking across the train to her friends.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

Fred looked up and grinned. "Nothing, Angelina left because Lee flirted."

Alicia snorted. "Flirted? Him saying that their is no bird like her, or bloke like him, so there would be no couple like them is flirting? No girl wants to hear that."

Ana sat down next to George and looked at Lee.

"What Ana?"

"How stupid can you be?"

Lee glared at her. "Ok, well if your so good at wooeing the ladies-"

Ana grbbed ALicia's hand. "Alicia I love the way your insecure about yourself when there is nothing to be, Let me be the Romeo to your Juliet. The stem to your rose. I swear that I will love you for eternity, even if i only get nothing in return."

"Dang, Ana if you were a guy I would snog you." Alicia said and the two burst into giggles.

She coud hear Fred and George snickering as Lee's glare hardened.

"How could that work! It's so sappy and urgh!"

"Lee, tons of girls care for romance, Ange may not seem like it but she is helpless romantic. AND you treat her like she is a dog or something and it grosses her out." Alicia said and pat Lee on the head. "Well, I should probably go find Ange, who knows where she went. I'll see you guys at the feast."

"Hey, Ana, where is Oliver. He usually is bugging us about practice by now." George pointed out.

"Do I look like I stalk the bloke. Besides, Oliver has a bird."

"Oliver? Like Oliver Wood. Has a bird. Who is it?" Fred asked, he was jumping in the seat like a child before they got to open a gift.

"All I will tell you is it's his favorite Non-Gryffindor." Ana said. She knew that the clue would give it away immediately. Oliver didn't talk to much people outside of Gryffindor, he was to focused on Quidditch.

"Eva? He's dating Eva?" Lee asked, his eyes wide. "How long do you think it'll last?"

"Hopefully long because we need a quidditch captain for the next three years." Ana said and stared out the window. "It's nearly dark, we'll be there soon."

"We aren't done talking about this! This is amazing! With Oliver dating someone, a Hufflepuff no less, then we'll have less practice time becuase he'll want to spend it with his bird!"

"Um, George, you do notice that Eva is also on a quidditch team, Oliver will train himself to not be kind to his girlfriend's team. Not to mention we'll probably practice more becuase we need a new seeker now that Charlie is gone."

The twins having just realised that fact, slumped against eachother.

The train came to a hault and Ana hopped up and walked out, leaving the three boys to find her girls.

It took awhile, but she finally spotted Alicia and Angelina getting on a carrige, so she tooke off at a sprint, ignoring all the hellos directed at her, she got there just in time to hauled herself up right as it took off.

"Ana! You could have just told us to wait." Alicia scolded.

"From across the platform with this crowd? Never."

"Hey, Ana is that Oliver? With your sister?" Angelina asked.

Ana looked around and indeed noticed Oliver holding Eva about three groups infront.

"yeah, he asked her out yesterday."

"Well they move fast." Alicia stated, she was staring at the two.

"I think he is just comforting her, She was crying the last time I saw them. Besides, I gave him a rulebook and If he payed attention there is no cuddling, snogging, or any other activities until they have their tenth date or are married."

"Ana, you made a rulebook? How did you have the time to make it from yesterday to when you gave it to him?"

"Please Angelina, I've had it for years. I wrote it when we were younger. I even planned a 'Married to Evangeline Black.'" Ana said and she grinned. "Besides, Oliver should know that I will hurt him if he does anything stupid."

Alicia rolled her eyes at her friends antics and noticed a lone hufflepuff in the next carrige.

She brought her voic to a whisper and leaned close to Ana. "Isn't that your sister's best mate. Cedric right?"

Ana looked behind Alicia's shoulder and nodded, her voice went low "Yeah, It's weird though. Usually he has Eva or that other bird around. He's never actually been alone before."

"I can hear you guys."

The three girls jumped and looked at the Hufflepuff.

"I can hear you, and if you want to know so badly, I'm fighting with Evangline and Dennis doesn't talk to people who are argueing."

"Why are you fighting with Eva? You guys were best friend when she flooed to your house a few days ago?"

"That is none of your bussiness Black."

Ana rolled her eyes "Diggory, if it involves my sister it is my bussiness."

"She isn't a baby. Stop treating her like one." Cedric said, his face forming a sneer.

Ana glared at him and was about to say something before they got to the school and Cedric hopped out of his seat.

"One of these days I'll smack his face."

"Oh, please don't do that." Angelina said with a slight giggle.

Ana narrowed her eyes. "Not you also!"

"What, Eva has a nice looking best friend is all i'm saying."

Ana groaned and jumped out of the carrige.

"ANASTACIA!"

"You guys go on without me." She turned her head just in time for Percy Weasley to knock their skulls together.

"Ow, what Percy?"

"Tell Fred and George to behave." He said, straightening his robes and puffing out his chet so you can see his prefect badge.

"Perce, they barely listen to your mum, they won't listen to-"

"Please your the one everybody in this house listens to. You know Anastacia you could be a prefect if you stopped all the trouble with my brothers."

"Percy, You know I can't. And let's go inside, I can see a lantern on the lake, Hagrid is close."

"Very well." Ana followed closely behind Percy made his way into the great hall and sat down next to him, as the twins were, thankfully infront of them.

"Hey, George, Fred, Percy wants you guys to 'behave'."

The twins looked at their best friend and burst out laughing.

"Ana, did he tell you to tell us-" George started.

"Because we'd listen to the 'mother lion'?" Fred said cauing the two to laugh harder.

"Yes, I did. Now listen and behave. You two are getting older and now thst Ronald is here you should-"

"Percy, just give up. I told you they wouldn't listen. And either way, you told them to behave not me, they are brighter than you give them credit for."

Percy looked flabbergasted as Ana and his brothers started talking about pranks infront of him.

The doors opened and the first years flooded in.

McGonagall led them up to the podium and explained the protocal, then the hat ripped open to form a mouth and sang this years song.

"Oh you may not think i'm pretty

But don't judge me on what you see

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black

your top hats sleep and tall

for i'm the hogwarts sorting hat

and i can cap them all

there's nothing hidden in your head

the sorting hat can't see

so try me on and i will tell you

where you ought to be

you might belong in gryffindor

where dwell the brave at heart

their daring, nerve, and chivalry

set gryffindors art;

You might belong in hufflepuff

where they are just and loyal

those patient hufflepuffs are true

and unafraid of toil;

or yet in wise old ravenclaw

if you've a ready mind

where those of wit and learning

will always find their kind;

or perhaps in slytherin

you'll make your real friends

those cunning folks use any means

to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid !

And don't get in a flap!

your in safe hands (though I have none)

For i'm a thining cap!"

The hall burst into applause as the cap finsihed his song and McGonagall unrolled the parchment and kicked the sorting off with Hannah Abott going to Hufflepuff.

Ana clapped as new Gryffindors sat timidly at the table.

"Hermione Granger"

Ana looked up and clapped loudly as Hermione got sorted into the Lion's den.

"Neville Longbottom"

Ana watched as Neville stumbled up the steps and shakily sat on the chair.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Ana clapped as Neville sat next to Hermione at the table.

"See Neville, Bravery comes from within."

Ana watched as nine people got sorted, two being a pair of twins who looked sad at being seperated, before Harry's name was called.

She saw him mutter something a few times, finally the hat screamed his hat and she clapped loudly while her best mates shouted "we got potter"

She zoned out a bit but came back to reality at the end of the sorting.

There were now only four people left, one became a gryffindor and the other a ravenclaw; finally Ron.

He became a Gryffindor like everyone expected and a boy named Blaise went to Slytherin.

Eva couldn't stop grinning. Oliver stared at her all through the feast. Not to mention Harry looked like he warmed up to Ana quickly; then again it seems like nobody in Gryffindor disliked her, she's heard their house joking that Anawas the mother of the Lions.

But as she sat in the common room she noticed how alone she was.

Cedric was mad at her and Dennise doesn't talk to anybody who fights infront of her until they make up, and Oliver was in Gryffindor along with Ana.

Eva never bothered to talk to anybody else at school, most of them aren't like the muggles were, and the muggleborns were scared of her after hearing stories of her father.

She stared into the fire and now wished she was different. She didn't want dyslexia, she wished she was better.

Eva always got taunted by the Slytherin's for her house, for the fact that she couldn't do magic like really well, she was different; even by wizard standards,

She had to get special textbooks for her disorder and the teachers had to sit her in the front all the time so they could help her read the board.

She always wondered why she was so different from Ana. They were twins for Merlin's sake!

But somehow Ana seemed better.

Her sister had many friends, she was smart and didn't have to try hrd to prove herself. She was more carefree and fun. Ana had shown magic at a very young age while Eva was almost a squib. Ana was a healthy baby through natural child birth and was born almost a day before Eva; Ana being 23 hours and fourty six minutes older. Eva on the other hand was close to being still born, her mother having to get a C-section last minute when Eva's heartbeat stopped.

Eva loved her sister to death but always hated how Anastacia got all the luck.

"Evangeline, dear, are you okay?"

She looked up and saw Professor sprouts giving her a concerned look.

"Yes Professor, why would you think-"

Her house head gave her a sad smile and wiped Eva's cheeks. "Your crying love, not to mention it's 3 AM, your always sound asleep when I do checks."

Eva wiped her tears away after realising she was unknowingly crying. "I-I" She gave a sob and her professor caught her in a hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Eva nodded and Professor sprouts took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Cedric is mad at me because of some stupid reason, Dennise is ignoring us until we make up, Eva and Oliver are in a different house and I now noticed how much I depened on their company." Eva explained.

"That isn't it though is it dear?"

Eva looked at her Professor in shock.

"I can't read your mind but I can hear you say your thoughts in an empty room." Sprout said causing Eva to blush deeply.

"Professor, I- I just." Eva looked at her lap. "I'm rubbish at magic, the only thing I've been good at these past years have been flying, history of magic, potions is better than the rest because cedric helps me with the words and measurments and herbology. And that's probably because they don't involve wands."

"Evangeline, give yourself credit, you are brilliant in my class, Hufflepuff has one of the best keepers in the wizarding world and not everybody has the capabilaty to pass all their classes with a learning disorder. As for your friends, Oliver and Ana being in a different house makes no difference, Dennise as you know has a bad past with arguing and Cedric; bless his heart, is being a git."

Eva chuckled as her professor called him a git. "He is, just because Oliver Wood asked me to hogsmeade and I told him to stop talking about it or to me, I didn't literally mean it. He just got me mad and-"

"You should talk this out with him. This is the first time I have seen the two of you apart while your awake in the three years you've been here."

"I can't talk to him, he's been avoiding me since the train."

Sprouts gave her a smile. "Well then ignore him, Once he cools down he'll come crawling back. Your his best friend, I give it atleast a week before he is carrying you into herbology because you got tired during the walk."

Eva yawned causing her professor to chuckle.

"Eva, go to bed dear. You have classes tomorrow." With a hug Eva was whipped off to bed.

It wasn't even a second after her head touched her pillow that she fell asleep, and it felt like five seconds later she was being shaken awake.

"hmm?"

"Wake up Black." somebody hissed.

Eva sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What?" She saw one of her dormmates at the foot of her bed glaring at her.

"I said wake up, Professor Sprouts told me to give this to you."

Eva reached for the bottle and thanked the girl who rolled her eyes and walked away.

'Evangeline, drink this to keep you awake. ~Professor sprouts'

Eva smiled softly and drank the potion before getting dressed for the day.

If the rest of the year went by like it started Eva was going to go insane; and she knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

Out of all the people Ana thought could be seeker, she never once thought of Harry. She knew first years couldn't be on the team so when Oliver came bouncing up to her and the twins to tell them the news she was shocked.

The twins gave her a look and she reached into her messanger and pulled out the marauders map.

She tapped it and said the activation before scanning for their target.

"Found them, their just around the corner."

The twins smirked and the three of them took off.

"Oi Potter!" Fred shouted.

Harry turned and his eyes widened as Ana bumped him to the floor. "Sorry Harry!"

George picked her up and offered a hand for Harry. "We just heard the news, Oliver told us, we're on the team to. Yours truly is a beater and Ana is a chaser."

Harry smiled. "Really?"

"Yep, just you wait if your as good as Oliver has been saying Gryffindor will be unbeatable!"

"Uh, not so fast Ana, Hufflepuff is obviously the better team."

Harry did a doubletake. "There are two Ana's? Your twins?"

Ana rolled her eyes. "Harry, this is Eva, my amazing younger twin sister, Hufflepuff keeper-"

"-not to mention wood got her to go out with him."

"WEASLEY!" Eva lunged at Fred causin him to laugh as he took off down the hall with her close in tow.

"Shouldn't you go help him? She looked angry."

George grinned. "Harry, my good sir, Evangeline Black couldn't hurt a Hippogriff's feelings."

"George! We have potions in three minutes!"

"Bu-"

"BYE HARRY, RON!" Ana took off down the hall, with George close behind.

She ran as fast as she could. She turned a few corners, she could hear George behind her, she knew they were late already; but being any later would be horrible for their consiquences.

"ANA SLOW DOWN."

She did exactly the opposite, she tried to pick up speed when she saw the staircase and tripped. Ana tumbled a bit and she saw George speed down the stairs. Pain shot up her leg when she tried to stand. Ana coul feel George grab her before she fell again.

"Honestly woman, let's get you to the hospital wing, I told you to slow down and now you're hurt!" He grabbed her legs and picked her up bridal style.

"I'm fine George!"

"Yeah right, your bleeding from your head and I can tell your leg isn't feeling good. Now let me take you to the hospital wing or i'm telling Wood your trying to play while unfit."

Ana huffed and allowed him to carry her up the steps.

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel good." Ana tried to put the feeling into words but as soon as she saw black dots she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

She could feel herself being tossed a bit as George picked up his pace. "We're almost there Ana."

She couldn't reply as the black dots expanded and her breathe caught her in throat.

~.~.~.~.~

Eva was in the middle of herbology when one of the Weasley twins ran in. He handed a note to Professor Sprout. She read it over and called Eva out.

The girl barely had time to grab her bag before the redhead grabbed her arm and half dragged her to the castle.

"Ow, stop."

"Ana is hurt." He said and ran off.

Eva shook her head and ran to catch up with him. Her lungs burnt by the time she reached the medical wing (She and whichever Weasley was with her, ran all the way). She looked around and alost burst out sobbing as she saw Madam Pomfrey tending to her twin.

She walked to the bed and sat down on the edge by Ana's head. "What happened?"

"After you chased after Fred she remembered that we had potions and took off, I told her to stop before she got hurt but she increased her speed and tripped down the staircase."

Eva shook head and stroked her sister's hair. "Thanks for getting me, who knows if I would have found out if you hadn't-"

"I'm George."

"Thanks George."

He offered her a small smile, "I have to go, got to round up all the work for her and get what we missed. Get me when she wakes up, okay?"

Eva nodded "Okay, I will George." She watched as he retreated. She shook her head at her sleeping sister and pat her hair down. "Your an idiot Anastacia, what will we all do with you?"

Eva could admit right now that she did doze off, but in her defense it took Ana six hours to wake up. (Eva of course could have gone back to class but she didn't want to leave her sister's side).

Eva woke up to somebody shaking her. She jerked up, thinking it was a teacher or peer; but was delighted to see her twin sitting up and grinning down at her.

"ANASTACIA FAITH BLACK HOW DARE YOU! HOW STUPID ARE YOU? RUNNING DOWN A BLOODY STAIRCASE! IT'S A WONDER YOU DIDN'T KILL YOURSELF!" Eva screamed.

"But, I was going to be late, to potions no less! If I was late I would be dead anyway!" Ana said sheepisly.

Eva glared at her sister, who had the decency to look sorry for injuring herself.

" , if your going to yell at my patients, I will have to ask you to leave." Eva shut her mouth instantly, not wanting to anger Madam Pomfrey. "Now, other , you hit your head quite hard, and said you injured your leg."

Ana nodded. "I'm fine Madam Pomfrey."

The mediwitch gave a snort."Your alright now because I had shoved potions down your throat. Now i'll release you tomorrow. But for now i'm going to have to ask you to stay in that cot, as for you sister she needs to go to the feast."

The girls were about protest but as soon as the woman threatened to owl their mother Ana laid back down and Eva bid her twin goodbye before hustling down to the feast.


End file.
